Rookileaks
The Rookileaks are a part of the Being Human blog. There are several e-mails of Dominic Rook which are leaked. It is possible that they are leaked by Alex since she broke into the archive and read some of the e-mails. She even wrote one e-mail herself. The e-mails give a lot of background informations about several characters (Bernie, Fleur, Yvonne Bradshaw, Adam Jacobs, Carl, Dan, Michaela Thompson, Regus, Christa Stammers, Dominic Rook, Alistair Frith, Sykes, Titania, Christine Frith, Sandrine Belllerose, Giles Hopkins, Kate Whitfield, Allison, Emrys), demons, vampires, werewolves in general, the Department of Domestic Defence etc. Here are the e-mails + references: to: Alistair Firth Subject: Request for meeting ASAP Dear Alistair, If the proposed dissolution of the Department of Domestic Defence goes ahead I can assure you that the effect on this country will be swift and devastating. Special Branch will be overwhelmed within a week. I request another face to face at your earliest possible convenience Regards, Dominic ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Firth Subject: Re: Request for meeting ASAP Alistair, I have not yet heard from your staff about scheduling another meeting. If you won't think of the peace and safety of the citizens you serve then I ask you to think of the wellbeing of your own family and friends. If nothing else, then think of Titania. We must not delay. Dominic ---- from: Giles Hopkins to: Dominik Rook cc: Alistair Firth subject: Please note Dominic, I am afraid the Home Secretary will be unable to honour your request for another meeting. He asked me to remind you that the matter in question is closed for discussion. This office would also request, that you refrain from making any references or indirect threats to the Home Secretary's pet schnauzer. In future, please direct all correspondence to me and I will pass on any relevant details to the Home Secretary. Cordially, Giles Giles Hopkins Private Office of The Home Secretary Published: 6 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Firth Subject: Case #PG258 Alistair, My report on the deadly incident at Melville Kane Insurance, Cardiff (#PG258, Type 2) has just left my hands and is on its way to your office. I fear that recent developments might make you less likely to prioritise such a document. With respect, this would be foolish in the extreme. Please understand that the reference to Titania was merely a reminder that the DoDD protects all living creatures against the preternatural - not just humans. Regards, Dominic ---- from: Giles Hopkins to: Dominik Rook subject: Re:Case #PG258 Dominic, Again, if you could please direct all correspondence to me from now on. And please, no more references of any kind to Titania. You know very well she is the Home Secretary's Achilles heel but you will not sway him in this or any other matter by playing dirty. Thank you, Giles Giles Hopkins Private Office of The Home Secretary Assistant to The Rt. Hon. Alistair Firth FRSL, MP ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Firth Subject: In lieu of a face to face Alistair, As you will not meet on this matter in person, I will send you précis of some of our cases from the past few years. It is vital that you understand what the DoDD has be achieving, quietly and consistently, for centuries. Since yesterday's incident was a T2 attack, let's begin with another notable T2 case. Bristol, 2009. A twelve-year-old boy was brutally murdered and recruited by a notorious Type 2. This T2, one of the very worst of it's kind and known to be over one hundred years of age, is also thought to be responsible for Case #YF376 (the Bristol train massacre, aka The Box Tunnel 20). Before we could take the recruited child into custody, the T2 helped him flee Bristol in the company of Fleur, the child's grieving mother. It is my understanding that the older T2 threatened the woman's life if she would not accompany her "son", though sadly it is not unknown for humans to remain attached to the monsters who have replaced their loved ones. An understanding of sensitivities such as these is what sets the DoDD apart from those uninformed parties whom you would have carry on our work. (...) Published: 6 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Fleur and the T2 moved around frequently for a year before settling in Yorkshire. I am sorry to report that they no longer live alone. Sources within the T2 community inform us that the T2 frequently escapes Fleur's care to prey on ailing children in hospitals. He recruits terminally ill children, robbing their families of the right to say goodbye in a peaceful, humane way. It is unclear why the boy feels compelled to repeat this sickening act but repeat it he does; Fleur now cares for no less than six very young, newly recruited Type 2s. A grim item of trivia for you: our sources report that this "family" of T2s is known to other supernaturals in Yorkshire as "The Broody Bunch". Remarkably, the human mother remains just that - human. It is my belief that the boy and his fellow T2s continue to spare her only because she lives to serve them. Fleur has trained as a phlebotomist and works part-time in a blood clinic, stealing human blood to bring home. Reports suggest that some family members of the newly recruited children regularly visit Fleur to donate their own blood, provide financial assistance, and help with "home schooling". A disturbing picture, wouldn't you agree? My department is closely monitoring this tenuous situation, which cannot last. The monsters - all the more dangerous for their innocent appearance - will crack one day and feed on their carer before moving on to victims outside the home. And on that day, the DoDD will be ready. Or will be, if you move swiftly to protect us. Regards, Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Re: In lieu of a face to face Dominic, there's really no need for all this. It won't achieve anything. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Urgent Alistair, I write in regards to an urgent and potentially personal matter. I have just received intelligence that two T2s, known to be active and highly dangerous have been spotted near your primary residence in Oxford. This pair - a young woman and an older man are believed to be responsible for the recent "poetry killings" associated with the Brennan School for Girls in South London (#KW113) As you are aware, no less than fifteen teachers and former pupils of the school have been attacked, one of them fatally. We believe that each victim was known personally to the female T2; some truly risible poetry found at the scene of each attack would seem to support this theory. New reports from my team in Oxford suggest that this T2 couple are now targeting the editors and publishers of poetry journals in the area. Just last night the pair trashed a hotel room not far from your family home. I understand your wife and two girls are currently vacationing in Switzerland but I thought it best to warn you anyway, just in case Titania is still in residence with her beautiful handler, Sandrine. I know Sandrine often stays in the house with Titi when your family are abroad. (...) Published: 6 February 2013 - Being Human Blog How is Sandrine? It was a pleasure to meet her at your side in London last November. To this day I marvel at the generosity you so clearly show to your household staff. Regards, Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Re: In lieu of a face to face Dear Dominic, Thank you for your detailed report on the child "Typ 2", and for the warnings of a possible threat in the Oxford area. How kind of you to remember Titania's carer Miss Bellerose, and to think of her safety. Further missives of this nature will not be necessary. I will review the need for another face-to-face meeting and have my staff contact you as soon as possible. In the meantime, please do keep your reports coming. Very best, Alistair The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith cc: Giles Hopkins Subject: Urgent Alistair, Much appreciated. Dominic. Published: 6 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from:Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: I can't take the tension Dearest Alistair I can't take the tension between us any longer. The truth is,I want to touch your willy. Sincerly, Dominic Rook.xxx (note: this e-mail has been written by Alex Millar when she broke into Rook's archieve.) ---- from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Re: A confession What in god's name, Dominic? If this is your idea of an apology for your outburst in my office then you're further gone than I thought. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Re: A confession I did not write that emails. I repeat, I did not write that email. I'm looking into this security breach as a matter of urgency. Dominic from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Re: A confession Alistair, My email account was hacked. I am mortified that you were targeted. Please accept my apologies. The first I saw of that message was when I checked my outbox after receiving your email. As you know, my budget has shrunk significantly in the lead up to the department's proposed dissolution. As a consequence, we are running on a skeleton staff and I have had to lay off security. It is my belief that the DoDD computer system was not breached remotely but rather that my computer was accessed directly, within the archive. Further, I suspect that a Type 1 must be involved. Published: 13 February 2013 - Being Human Blog --- An alarming development, I'm sure you'll agree, and one that I hope will encourage you to review the hasty decision to shut down the department. If nothing else, this incident should give you some insight into the insidious potential of Type 1s. Regards, Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Re: URGENT - Security Breach Consider the matter forgotten. Which ones are Type 1s again? AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from:Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Type 1 Dear Alistair, Which ones are Type 1s? It troubles me that you are content to dispense with a department of which you have so little understanding. A T1 is a ghost. I have had a DoDD training manual express-couriered to Home Office with the relevant sections highlighted. In the meantime, let me assure you that Type 1s are a long way from benign, as many assume. As you and I learned earlier this week, T1s render all human security and surveillance system irrelevant. They are invisible to the mortal eye but can interact with material objects in our world, wielding weapons just as readily as they can interfere with computers. Therefore they can be every bit as dangerous as T2s and T3s. Unlike vampires and werewolves however, they cannot be monitored or - as far as we know - neutralised by any human weapon. It seems that the longer a T1 remains on "our side" the more powerful it becomes. I have gathered anecdotal evidence to suggest that some T1s have the strength to catapult an adult human through the air with a mere wave of their hand. There was a case like this here in Barry last year; an elderly gentlemen was found deceased outside the residence of a known T1 (#LC566). The autopsy indicated that he died after being launched through the air from the front door of the home, over a hedge, and out onto the street below, metres away. I doubt even the strongest T2 could have thrown a man this distance. Crucially, there were no signs of a struggle or any bruises on the body; this innocent man was not thrown or pushed; he was propelled and he died instantly. And that's not all. Reports from supernatural informants would indicate that some T1s are not trapped here against their will but instead deliberately avoid their "doors" to remain among the living and wreak havoc. I refer you to Case #BF835. This hostile T1, who died aged twenty-three in 1944, reportedly mastered the skill of rejecting doors and for decades travelled up and down the country preventing other T1s from passing over naturally. He had a military background in life and we feared he was amassing a T1 army; an army we would be powerless to engage in battle, let alone defeat. There is no way to confirm of what became of this Type 1 but there is one sliver of hope; in late 2010, a Type 2 informant reported a rumour that the T1 soldier has finally accepted a door and passed over. My source suggested that this occurred after the T1 was granted absolution by the ghost of an elderly man in a nursing home himself a former RAF pilot and Published: 13 February 2013 - Being Human Blog (...) veteran of WWII. Unfortunately we have no way of confirming if this is true. A hostile ghost alliance could still be forming at this very moment. Is that a risk you're willing to take? I have spent years nurturing relationships with my supernatural informants; it is a sensitive and ongoing task. If you imagine that these T2s and T3s will instead keep Special Branch informed of developments in the supernatural community then you are sorely mistaken. Regards, Dominic ---- from: Giles Hopkins to: Dominik Rook priority: URGENT Subject: UNACCEPTABLE!! Dominic, I must warn you in no uncertain terms to return Titania immediately. You have until 5pm today to right this egregious error of judgement. After that time we will have no choice but to give your name to MI5. This has not and will not help your cause one iota. In fact, you have obliterated any remnant of sympathy the Home Secretary might have felt in actioning the demise of your department. I do not need to tell you how distraught the Home Secretary is at this moment. Not to mention the state of his poor dog-sitter Miss Bellerose. I can only imagine the distress Mrs. Frith and the Home Secretary's two young daughters would be going through right now if they were in the country. The Home Secretary has asked me to remind you that Titi is wheat intolerant. Under no circumstances should she be fed regular dog food. Unless you safely return Titi ASAP, you will forfeit all hope of a future position in the public service. 5pm is your deadline. Giles Giles Hopkins''' ' Private Offic of The Home Secretary Assistant to The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Attached Document (Message of Titanias kidnapper): You know what you have to do if you want to see her again. Published: 13 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from:Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Titania Dear Alistair, I had nothing to do with the abduction of your dog. I'm too busy for games. Besides, as your ardent assistant pointed out, I would have nothing to gain and everything to lose from such an action. Do not send MI5 here again. And kindly prevent your assistant from phoning and emailing incessantly. There is only so much I can do to try to safeguard this country before the DoDD is no more, and I plan to make use of every minute I have. Meanwhile, I suggest you might find answers somewhat closer to home. Dominic. ---- from: Giles Hopkins to: Dominik Rook subject: Re: Titania Do not contact this office again unless you are ready to reveal the location of Titania. Just because MI5 haven't found evidence of your involvement yet, do not for a minute think this is over. Giles Giles Hopkins Private Office of The Home Secretary Assistant to The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Published 20 February 2013 - Being Human Blog '''from:'Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith Subject: Type 3s Alistair, I have had plenty of cause to reflect on Type 3s this week, both in my continued work in the field, and in making preparations to close the containment facilities here at the archive. There are at least seventy Type 3s in Great Britain, and this number will steadily rise without the DoDD containing, advising and/or tracking as many of the animals as possible. While it's true that werewolves are often beasts of little intellect, they are still capable of forming alliances and deliberately expanding their numbers. A case in point: a T3 in Canterbury (#ML165. female, eighteen years of age) maintains a bond with a savage young male werewolf here in Wales. I track their email correspondence, and on one occasion the female T3 suggested that some time in the future she and the male "make little wolf babies... when the time is right". When might be this "right time" she speaks of, Alistair? And who will monitor these ominous exchanges when the DoDD is no more? Many assume that werewolves arc harmless for twenty-nine days out of the month. This is folly. The female T3 mentioned above is physically diminutive but sources suggest that she once brutally slayed a vampire twice her size while still in human form. Werewolves are known for repetitive behaviour and obsessive traits, and surveillance suggests that this T3 visits the same few locations every weekend (primarily museums in and around Canterbury and Whitstable). We strongly suspect that the young T3 uses this time to select and stalk potential victims. Even those T3s that attempt to lead safe lives are capable of great harm; a case in point is the seventeen year-old girl I brought to your attention last year (#QB788). As you might remember, this young werewolf used to transform every month in a secure waste-disposal room in the basement of the apartment block where she lived with her parents. Then, on October 29th 2012, a night of the full moon, two youths broke into the waste-disposal room while trying to gain access to the flats above. They were both killed and devoured by the werewolf. Intelligence suggests that when the girl came-to and realised what she'd done, she fled her home without a word to her parents. We tracked her as far as Scotland but then the trail went cold. One recent report suggests she wound up on the Isle of Grimsay, in the Outer Hebrides, but since my funding was slashed I have had no means of following up on this lead. Why Grimsay? Does she know someone - or something - there? What might this creature be capable of now that she has a taste for blood, and no family or friends to anchor her to the real world? I fear carnage. Alistair. I'll be honest. There have been moments this week when I have felt very close to giving up. It was only a chance reminder of the fallibility of these monsters that brought me back to earth. I will not allow the legacy of my father and his father before him to go out with a whimper. I will save the DoDD, one way or another. I will prevail. Regards, Dominic Published: 20 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from: Giles Hopkins to: Dominik Rook subject: Re: Type 3s Dominic, Any correspondence to the Home Secretary will be tendered as evidence against you when the Titania case is resolved. And it will be resolved. Was your email about T3s intended as a clue that Titania can be found in Scotland? In Grimsay specifically? Rest assured that every possibility will be investigated in full. You will not prevail, Mr Rook. You will go to prison for putting the Home Secretary through this nightmare. Giles Giles Hopkins Private Office of The Home Secretary Assistant to The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Published 20 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Titania found Dominic, Titania has been found safe and well. I know now that you had nothing to do with the matter and I apologise for any confusion or inconvenience caused. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Re: Titania found I'm so pleased Titania is back where she belongs. And how is your lovely wife? I do hope she is well. Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Titania found Good god man. How did you know Christine was responsible? AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Re: Titania found I'm very good at my job. Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Titania found (...) Published 27 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Why on earth didn't you say something earlier - to me? To the MI5 agents, to Giles?? This strife could have been resolved for both of us weeks ago! AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Re: Titania found Alistair, I rang Giles on the Monday after Titania went missing to tell him I had looked into the matter and it seemed most likely that your wife had orchestrated the abduction from Switzerland. I offered evidence that suggested she used the same private investigator who recently informed her of your intimate friendship with Miss Bellerose. Giles dismissed me and threatened that MI5 would turn over my house again if I repeated these allegations. He warned me that he was recording our conversation for my "inevitable day in court", so I'm sure you'll have no trouble confirming the verity of this account. Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook Subject: Titania found Dominic, If this is true, I sincerely appreciate the effort you made. I'll be looking into this. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Kate Whitfield to: Dominik Rook Subject: New point of contact Dear Mr Rook, Just a brief note to let you know that Giles Hopkins is no longer with the Home Office. I will be your first point of contact for the Home Secretary for the remainder of your current posting. My phone number is the same as my predecessor's and I'd be happy to help you with any matter. Cordially, Kate Published 27 February 2013 - Being Human Blog Kate Whitfield Private Office of The Home Secretary Assistant to The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Commiserations Dear Alistair, I was very sorry to hear of your impending divorce in the news this morning. I sincerely hope the surrounding fuss dies down quickly for both Sandrine's sake and that of your family. Given the events of the past month, at least you know you'll gain full custody of Titania. That is a blessing. Dominic from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook subject: Re: Commiserations Dominic, If we could keep matters professional and cordial for your remaining week in the job, that would be appreciated. AF The Rt Hon. Alistair Frith FRSL, MP Home Secretary from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Re: Commiserations Alistair, I think you'll find it's two weeks. Dominic from: Dominik Rook Published: 27 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Type 2s Alistair, I understand you have no plans to renew the program of blood distribution to registered T2s that I was forced to wrap up last month. This is a grave mistake. There is no such thing as a safe vampire but it is my belief that distribution is the best way to control the vast majority of the "cooperative" Type 2 population. I have monitored a number of "dry" T2s over the course of my career and let me assure you that they are a far cry from benign; every day without blood simply brings them a day closer to their inevitable meltdown. A meltdown that will be all the more catastrophic for the dry spell that came before it. Take the T2 at the heart of Case #DK307, dubbed "the gentleman" by one of my former deputies. Not only had this vampire been clean for decades; he also helped numerous other T2s lead relatively normal, non-violent lives. However, one night this apparently civilised creature snapped without warning and slaughtered his human lover - a man he had lived with peacefully for many years. "The gentleman" then faked his own suicide and disappeared from the morgue of St Jude's Hospital in Bristol before we could apprehend him. Making a mockery of human bureaucracy, he then used forged papers to flee the UK on a merchant ship. God knows how many souls were taken by this newly bloodthirsty T2 on the long voyage to Brazil. My counterparts in that country inform me that "the gentleman" is now, once again, living a dry existence. But how long can it last? A year ago he reportedly entered into a new relationship, this time with a Type 3, and the unlikely pair lived together in a remote rural area. However, recent reports suggest that "the gentleman" and his partner have plans to make a permanent move back to the UK. I wonder, who will be here in my place, waiting at the docks for them to arrive? Will you simply send in Special Branch, guns blazing, and damn the inevitable public scandal? What of the diplomatic implications? Werewolves are accorded far greater rights in Brazil than they are here; you will not get away with simply exterminating "diseased and dangerous livestock" - is that how you once put it? More importantly Alistair, who will monitor all the other "safe" vampires of the UK once I'm gone? Who will clean up after their inevitable meltdowns? Need I remind you what happened when I wasn't granted immediate command in the wake of the Bristol train massacre? The story still hasn't left the newspapers. I have to shut down a new Box Tunnel 20 conspiracy website every other day. You have less than two weeks, Alistair. Less than two weeks to reconsider. Dominic. Published: 27 February 2013 - Being Human Blog from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: I've run out of time. I made every sacrifice yet I still failed in my responsibility. What happens next? ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: How much blood must be shed before the budget loses significance? How many bodies would it take to change minds at Whitehall? ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Perhaps it needs to be the right blood. The right bodies. Victims without families to remember them don't count for much, I suppose. No one left to make a fuss. ---- from: Alistair Frith to: Dominik Rook subject: Re: Dominic. As much as my new assistant and I are enjoying your morbid little haikus, your might want to check your tone. I've no doubt these cheery missives are lighting up like Christmas trees for our friends at Thames House. Do you want to move into a nice new role at the IPS next week, or are you angling for a small dark room with bars instead? Pull yourself together and bow out gracefully. I won't ask again. AF. Published: 6. March 2013 - Being Human Blog AF from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: Type 2s There was a phrase I oft repeated to my staff, particularly to the new recruits: no care, all responsibility. It was something my father uttered religiously. As the longest running Permanent Secretary the DoDD ever had, he passed it on to the men he trained, and then those men passed it on to me. No care, all responsibility. But I knew that phrase long before I joined the department, years before, because it punctuated my childhood. No care, all responsibility. It meant: do not be stirred by the horrors surrounding you. Do not be afraid. Do not grieve for those who fall. Do your job right, and clean, and well, because it is the most important job in the world. But then, when you loosen your tie at the end of the day, leave it all behind. It can't touch you. Or that's that idea, anyway. My father stared into the face of monsters. He was the last bastion of humanity, and with that phrase on his lips every day he made the job look easy. Perhaps I've also made it look easy. Too easy. And that's why the department is no more. How long before our absence is felt? Will it come incrementally? Or all at once, with some great catastrophe? And who will take responsibility then? ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: An apology Alistair, I must apologise for my emails of earlier this week. You were quite right to disregard them. Published: 6 March 2013 - Being Human Blog While there is no excuse, I do have an explanation. I was in the process of organising the burial of a freelance employee of this department. Regards, Dominic. ---- from: Dominik Rook to: Alistair Frith subject: A last matter of business Take heart Alistair, this will he my final report. I write to brief you on two creatures that fall outside the three main Types. I must stress that this should not be taken as an exhaustive list: we still have much to learn about the preternatural world. It is hoped that future governments have the wisdom to direct funds back into this area of research. First, there is the succubus (f) or incubus (m). Our knowledge of this creature is limited for a number of reasons. Firstly, it presents as entirely human: in fact; in fact, the monster itself may not realise it is dangerous, let alone non-mortal. Secondly, its victims die of seemingly natural causes, such as stroke or heart attack, which means that the deaths are not recorded as murders. And finally, because it's difficult to test and monitor these creatures without placing our agents in a peculiarly delicate position... When a succubus or incubus touches a human, skin-to-skin, it elicits in that human a powerful sexual desire for the monster, and the monster alone. This bond of attraction is all consuming: as long as the human remains in the monster's presence, he or she will think and dream of little else. If the monster returns this desire and copulation takes place then the human will die, either in the sexual act itself or soon afterwards. The difficulty of confirming the identity of these creatures means that we have only two suspected succubae and one suspected incubus on our radar. One of their number is a newly self-aware succubus in her early 40s (#KS307). Evidence suggests she is in a long-term relationship with a Type 2 who, of course, cannot he killed by a succubus in the usual manner. Records show that they were married in Gretna Green late last year, and we believe they are now residing somewhere in the north of Scotland. Beyond that, we know very little. For a brief period in the latter half of 2011 we were tracking the Type 2 by the trail of terrified, half-drained young women he left in his wake, but once he formed an alliance with the succubus in early 2012 the trail vanished. We know that this T2 has never managed to stay dry for long before, so what could this change mean? Has he moved on to murdering his victims., rather than just drinking from them? Is the succubus covering up his crimes now that she understands the extent of her own power? If so, these two could be far more dangerous together than apart. This brings us to the second creature I want to you to be aware of: the so-called demon. The succubus/incubus is said to be the offspring of a demon and a human. Exactly what is meant by the term "demon" we do not know for sure, as the lore consists almost exclusively of rumour and conjecture. Perhaps the name refers to a kind of Type 2; certainly my father alway believed the name was synonymous with the Old Ones. However, my research has largely ruled out this theory. I believe "demon" refers to a type of monster we have (...) (...) Published: 6 March 2013 - Being Human Blog Exactly what is meant by the term "demon" we do not know for sure, as the lore consists almost exclusively of rumour and conjecture. Perhaps the name refers to a kind of Type 2; certainly my father alway believed the name was synonymous with the Old Ones. However, my research has largely ruled out this theory. I believe "demon" refers to a type of monster we have not yet classified. What little evidence we have suggests it could be a shapeshifter, capable of taking human or animal form at will, and in possession of abilities usually associated with Type 1s; invisibility, exceptional strength, and the power to read human minds. I'm sure you find all of this hard to believe. However, all I can do is report the intelligence that I have gathered in my time as Permanent Secretary. My full report will form part of the primary records left with the Home Office at handover on Friday. I sincerely hope that someone will read those reports, Alistair. Before it's too late. Sincerely, Dominic Rook Permanents Secretary. The Department of Domestic Defence Published: 6 March 2013 - Being Human Blog Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Being Human BBC Category:Miscellaneous Category:BBC Miscellaneous